


You're My Kaleidoscope

by brennivin



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Biting, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Porn with Feelings, Post-Break Up, Rebounding, Recovery, Trans Chris, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, just guys being dudes, they don't make it back to friends lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin
Summary: Chris and Ashley fall out, and Chris seeks comfort in his best friend. The trouble is, they still haven't seen each other since the incident at Josh's ski lodge.
Relationships: Chris Hartley/Josh Washington, Past Chris Hartley/Ashley Brown
Kudos: 63





	You're My Kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> Chris is trans in this fic, and pre-op.  
> Mostly masculine words are used to describe his genitals.

He supposed it was just because he was lonely.

What other reason would he have for coming to visit Josh? It wasn’t that he didn’t forgive him; it was more that he didn’t take kindly to being punched in the face and picked on. His little bisection prank had been an especially insulting touch. Chris knew he had been in a terrible state of mental health, but there was no excuse for causing all that stress for everyone else. Even without the curse of the wendigo constantly threatening their lives all night, that trip to his lodge would never be a fond memory.

Because of these things, he had convinced himself he wouldn’t visit Josh yet. He would give everybody time to heal first.

So why, do you ask, was he standing with his finger lingering gingerly over the front doorbell of the little town house Josh was staying in?

Maybe it really was loneliness.

That morning, he and Ashley had fought. She’d brought up the fact he’d pulled that lever with the intention of saving Josh, not her. She’d mentioned how he had intended, in that moment, for her to be sliced clean in half for the sake of _that stupid selfish cunt._ This hadn’t been a problem to her before – at least, she hadn’t _seemed_ to have a problem before. This time it absolutely was, seemingly because she needed to be mad at somebody.

Needless to say, as much as he liked her Chris had never been given to playing doormat. No matter how hard things were for her right now, there was no excuse to unapologetically say such things. She couldn’t just insult his friend and accuse him of wanting her dead. Just because he loved his best friend more than somebody he happened to find attractive at the time didn’t mean he didn’t love her at all. He’d told her on the spot that he wanted a break.

What a joke; two months into the relationship he already wanted to break up? He remembered Mike jokingly scolding him for ducking out on somebody he’d pined over for quite some time, but with a reassuring arm around his shoulder. Mike could be a real asshole, but he was only joking. Underneath the banter, he cared. He knew there were good reasons to cut off a relationship early, and wanted Chris to be safe.

But Mike wasn’t nearly as close to him as Josh had been. He couldn’t really talk to Mike the same way. For two months he’d thought he could really talk to Ashley about anything, and yet…

He wiped at his eyes, catching the stray tears quickly. He was not about to show up on Josh’s doorstep visibly crying. That would be cliché as all hell.

He stopped being a total chicken-shit and pushed down on the doorbell, flinching a little as it chimed louder than he expected. He needed to calm the fuck down.

-

Chris waited a little while, until about twenty seconds had passed. He rang again. Josh was definitely home. He wasn’t currently allowed to leave on his own, and his carers weren’t here today – he was finally well enough to be occasionally left to his own devices, so long as he informed his doctor of any episodes. Of course, he still had panic buttons around the house in case he really needed help.

He heard some shuffling, which he assumed was Josh on the stairs. Waking the poor man up made Chris feel a little guilty. In the state he was apparently in, Josh would probably benefit from some long depression naps. This whole ordeal was probably running him ragged.

When the door opened, Chris’ suspicions were confirmed. Josh’s eyes looked a little reddened, the skin under them darkened somewhat. He looked paler than usual, and kind of vacant. He was dressed in a long-sleeved t-shirts and some snug sweat-pants, so maybe he really had been asleep.

As his eyes fell on Chris, though, his face lit up.

“C-Cochise?”

Chris sheepishly smiled at his best friend.

“How have you been?”

“You mean after having a mental breakdown that hurt my friends, and almost being eaten by my wendigo sister? Yeah, I’ve been stellar.” He chuckled meekly, inviting Chris inside.

He started turning lights on as he led Chris through the hall into his living room. Ushering for him to sit, Josh rushed out to get some snacks and drinks. If he’d been sleeping before Chris arrived, he certainly had renewed energy now.

Trying not to tap his feet so loudly, Chris waited for his friend. Two months was a long time to not see each other. On top of that, he was feeling pretty vulnerable on account of being newly single. Chris wasn’t even sure what he’d done to deserve that kind of cruelty from Ashley, but he supposed there was no reasoning to be had about that. She’d lashed out without thinking, and didn’t seem to feel bad about it. Maybe it wasn’t in any way his fault… But he couldn’t help but be tortured by hindsight.

Now was not the time to feel angry about what had happened with Ashley. He shook the thought from his mind.

“Lemonade, Cochise?”

A puzzled expression worked its way onto Chris’ face as he took the can from Josh.

“I thought you didn’t like lemonade.”

Josh mumbled. “Yeah, well I didn’t buy it for me.”

Chris blinked. “You’ve waited for me?”

Stumbling over his words, Josh opened his grape soda with a trembling hand. “Well, uh…”

“You never gave up on me, did you Josh?” The blond smiled and took a swig of lemonade.

A little smile lit up Josh’s face he was like a kid on Christmas. He finally took a seat on the couch next to his best friend, and reached for the remote.

“You wanna cosy up and watch some weird TV?” Josh suggested.

Chris grinned. “You’ve read my mind, good sir.”

-

Three episodes into binge-watching a reality show about guys building really, _really_ small houses, Josh got up to get more snacks. Without really thinking, he patted Chris on the thigh.

It wasn’t as if he’d meant anything by it. It had probably just been a normal friendly gesture. Still, Chris felt a rush of blood through his body. He still felt an embarrassing twitch in his pants.

The fact he was attracted to Josh was a carefully kept secret, purely because he didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable and ruin the friendship. That didn’t stop him from jerking off to him every now and then, of course. The thought of actually acting on his feelings was especially insistent after having missed him for so long.

No, no. This wasn’t right. He squirmed on the sofa in an attempt to find a more comfortable position. It wasn’t like he was still a kid; he’d learned to contain his schoolboy crush on his friend already, so what was this about? He hadn’t gotten all smitten over Josh in a few years now.

Josh sank into the cushions next to him, and he tried not to stare. When he let out a soft giggle at a wisecrack that one of the show’s hosts made, he felt himself heating up again. He was a real mess right now.

“You alright, Cochise?”

Snapping out of his trance, Chris quickly nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.”

But he was avoiding Josh’s eyes and looked a little bit pink. It was obvious.

“You can talk to me, bro.”

He really couldn’t. Not about this. There was one part he could talk about, though.

“I broke up with Ashley.”

Josh just stared at him for a moment. “What happened?”

“It was all a fucking mess.” He sighed, sipping his third lemonade. “She’s kind of become erratic since, well… since.”

Josh swallowed and continued to listen.

“She screamed at me about wanting to save you in that barn, instead of her. She made me feel really fucking bad about it, like I’d tried to kill her or something. She’s been getting worse and worse for the past few weeks and I didn’t know what else to do.”

Josh put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no. Don’t blame yourself.”

“But I’m the one who got her all scared in the first place. It’s my fault she even had a reason to blow up at you.”

“Josh…”

He worked up the courage to look his best friend in the eyes.

“Josh, please. I don’t want you to blame yourself for abusive things somebody else said.” Chris shyly licked at his upper lip, tasting lemon. He needed to stop his friend from spiralling right now. “You’re not the one who hurt me this time. She’s just… not coping well and taking things out on others. Please, don’t beat yourself up about it.”

Something happened in Josh’s eyes for a second but he couldn’t quite tell what.

-

Josh didn’t have a guest room.

It was just a small town house and the other room didn’t have a bed in it because he was using it as a studio. There was no guest room. Josh had a studio because art projects helped his recovery. Josh had no guest room.

He still invited Chris to stay over.

“Are you sure it’s okay? Is it allowed?”

“Yeah, of course.” Josh nodded. “You know, they prefer it when I’m not alone for too long. They’ve been recommending that I invite people over.”

Chris shuffled awkwardly on his feet, the confinement of the narrow hallway making him feel trapped with his friend.

“I get it. Feeling lonely made you get worse before so I get it. Maybe it is best for you to start seeing people again, as long as you feel ready.”

Josh looked at him and then at the floor. Then he looked at the bedroom door and then back at him. His hands twitched and clenched. He licked his lower lip and blinked hard.

“I’m just gonna go to the bathroom, okay Josh?” Chris said way too fast, already feeling his heartbeat quickening.

“Sure. Don’t make a mess in there.” He winked.

It was just one of his usual crude jokes but this time it made Chris’ body burn hot and his clothes feel tight. He definitely wanted to make a mess, right on Josh’s pretty lips. He made a rush for the bathroom to throw cold water on his face.

-

This whole thing was fucked up.

He was being irresponsible and hormonal because Ashley had been a huge bitch and he’d broken up with her and that had been a huge decision and big decisions fucked with his nerves. Ashley wasn’t a huge bitch… she had just been acting like one. That didn’t mean she was a bad person. He was all over the place.

He was thinking about acting on a stupid repressed crush from years ago, enthralled by every inch of Josh to the point where he could explode and just the thought of getting his hands on him almost made him cum in his fucking pants.

Chris couldn’t breathe very well. He took a few long moments to steady himself again. Josh was the one who was sick here, not him. He had to be strong for his best friend and not be a total wreck in front of him.

When he came back out, the bedroom door was wide open. He walked through the hallway like a lamb to the slaughter, terrified of how he was going to fuck everything up with his messy bullshit.

Reaching the door finally, after what felt like a decade, he peeked through and lost the breath in his lungs.

Loose fabric slipped past Josh’s form to reveal his naked skin underneath and Chris’ insides twisted and turned at the sight of him. He was caught off guard, tracing over small scars and the soft outlines of muscle on his torso.

“Like what you see, Cochise?”

Chris thought he was hearing things at first; he had obviously just hallucinated that part in his delirium.

“Well?” He absolutely, definitely said in real life.

Chris gawked at him for a few seconds and stuttered for several more.

“Um. Yes.” He finally admitted, bright red and dry in the mouth.

“I was hoping you’d say something sooner, but better late than never…” Josh muttered, tilting his head so he looked up at Chris through his eyelashes in a way that made him scared his heart would straight-up explode. He was playing with his bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“What?”

“If you like it, come and take it.” His voice trembled a little in his throat as he said it, like he was scared.

Of course he was scared. He was scared to scare Chris away. He was scared for the same reason Chris had always been scared.

Chris practically sprinted forward to grab Josh’s head in his hands and kiss him, dragging a little moan from him that probably represented a mixture of arousal and relief. If he had to fuck everything up to have what he wanted, he was going to fuck it up good and proper.

When Josh’s arm made its way around him and he felt a strong hand press into his hip, Chris practically melted against him.

Fingers got under his sweater and then under his shirt and he whimpered into Josh’s lips as they trailed up to his stomach. Josh pulled away to speak.

“You’re sensitive, Cochise.” He muttered against his best friend’s throat. “I wanna see if I can drive you wild.”

“Please, Josh.” Chris pleaded, burning a deep shade of red at this point.

Josh bit gently at his collarbone and breathed into his neck. His hands brushed over Chris’ nipples and he stopped to pinch them a little. The blond let out a little gasp of pleasure and he liked the look on his face so much he did it again.

As it started to get a little hard to stay upright, Chris dropped a knee onto the bed and let Josh push him the rest of the way down. Watching him climb onto him was surreal and he could swear he felt himself throb in his pants. God, he needed to get all these clothes out of the way.

It seemed Josh was one step ahead of him, though. He was already wriggling off Chris’ sweater and shirt and diving onto every inch of skin he could reach. Josh kissed his ribcage, ran his tongue along one of the long, thin scars on his chest and admired how pink and full his nipples were before he started giving them attention again.

Chris found himself bucking his hips as Josh pinched and licked at his chest, trying to find some friction. The other responded with a soft chuckle as he eased a leg between his. A little needy sound escaped Chris’ lips as he ground his hips against Josh, the heat of his body setting him on fire.

“Josh.” Chris whined. “Please…”

He giggled and placed a wet kiss on Chris’ scar. “Please what?”

“Please give me more.” He begged, hiding some of his face with his hand in embarrassment.

Josh stared at him wide-eyed for a moment and nodded. He turned onto his side and dragged Chris with him, so it was easier to finish undressing each other. He fumbled with Chris’ jeans while Chris wiggled his sweatpants off.

As soon as Chris was done kicking his jeans off, Josh was on him again. He got between Chris’ legs to grind himself on him. Chris moaned at the sudden stimulation of Josh’s erection against him.

“Is this what you want?” He asked nervously, pressing their hips together for emphasis as he said that.

Chris nodded urgently, his face burning with embarrassment. “Yes. Josh, I want you to fuck me. That’s what I’ve always wanted.”

Josh stuttered for a moment before giving up on speaking altogether. Instead he caught Chris’ lips with his own again and ran his tongue along the roof of his mouth. Every moan and shuddering breath he drew out of his best friend seemed to spur him on even more.

His hips were moving on their own, legs tangling with Josh’s as he humped against him.

“Please, Josh. Take them off.” He mumbled between hyperactive kisses and whimpers of excitement.

Josh crawled down his body and grabbed hold of his waistband to yank off his underwear. For a few seconds he just sat back to admire Chris’ flushed form, stripped to his socks. Josh looked like a starving man ready to tear into him and devour him.

“Josh, is something wrong?” Chris looked a little insecure for a moment.

“Sorry. I was just taking you in. Never seen you this naked and I’m trying not to lose my mind about it.” He admitted.

A little sound escaped Chris that was kind of flattered and kind of desperate. Josh answered it by diving between his legs and finally digging in.

He licked a long stripe from below his hole to his hard dick before wrapping his lips around it and teasing it with his tongue. Chris bucked his hips and whined, fucking into Josh’s face. With an arm wrapped around his leg, Josh sucked on his t-dick and heard him hold in a scream. Chris really was lacking in experience – every sensation was new to him. He felt some of his best friend’s pre cum leak onto his chin and pushed his tongue flat against the underside.

“Josh. Joshua, oh my fucking--”

Chris couldn’t string a sentence but he heard Josh make a breathy noise of pleasure at the sound of him calling his name. When he felt two fingers slip into him he threw his head back and tilted his body to chase the friction of Josh’s movements. A third finger soon joined the other two and Josh lovingly coaxed Chris’ muscles into relaxing with his touch.

“Josh, please fuck me. I’m ready. Joshua, I’m ready for you.” Chris muttered, sighing as his best friend withdrew his fingers.

“If you insist.” He winked, licking pre-cum off of his bottom lip and tossing his boxer briefs aside.

Almost on instinct, Chris licked his lips at the sight of Josh’s hard cock.

“Wait, can I…?” He got up and crawled to him, grabbing him with one hand and loving the weight of him.

Josh threw up his eyebrows and tried to act like the sight of his friend holding his cock wasn’t driving him crazy. “If you want to.”

Chris tried to do it the way he’d seen in porn before. He stuck out his tongue and played with the head, before getting it into his mouth and sucking experimentally. Josh sucked air through his teeth and trembled, running his hands through Chris’ short blond hair.

Getting a little brave he took Josh’s cock further in, feeling the head slip past his tongue and press against the roof of his mouth. Each time he bobbed his head he took more of his length in, encouraged by his gasps and mumbled praises.

“God _damn_ , Cochise. I thought you had no experience.”

He pulled off for a second, jerking him off with a free hand.

“I do. Ashley and I never even did very much.”

“Well, somebody must have taught you to go down like a champion, dude.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“No kidding, Chris. You’re making me weak.”

Getting a little impatient, Chris sat back and spread his legs again. He locked eyes with Josh and ushered him closer.

“Come on, Josh. I can’t wait any more.” He muttered. “Give it to me already.”

Josh practically pounced on him, pinning Chris down with one hand and lining himself up with his dripping boy pussy with the other.

“I’ll give you anything, Cochise.” He stated sincerely, guiding himself into the right position before plunging into his best friend with a long moan.

Chris bit down on his lip and let slip a whine as Josh filled him up. The stretch of having his cock inside him was unbelievable. It wasn’t like he’d never played with himself and even used a few toys in the past, but this was very different. He could feel Josh’s heat, his pulse and his movement inside of him. He could feel their hearts racing in tandem and Josh’s hands gently brushing over his skin as he slowly but steadily bottomed out.

“Ah, fuck, Cochise.” Joshua mindlessly muttered with his eyes shut tight. “You feel so good on me.”

The praise got his blood rushing even more. Every word was just another wave of warmth.

After waiting for Chris to stop gasping and whimpering, he started to move. He held his soft, pale thighs possessively as he drew back and pounded into him.

Chris had never guessed it could feel this good to get fucked. Until now he’d never gotten past the stage of hand stuff, but he was starting to see where all the hype came from. Everything that Josh did to him felt incredible.

As Josh started to build a pace that he could only describe as desperate, Chris felt high as a kite on the unbelievable feeling of it. There was something perfect about the feeling of being pounded, especially by Josh.

“Joshua… Oh, fuck, Joshua…” He muttered, barely audible as he rocked his hips and met his best friend’s thrusts.

Josh was starting to build up a light film of sweat on his face and shoulders, his eyes locked on Chris and his mouth hanging open a little bit. The blond reached up and caressed his face with one hand, watching Josh lean into his touch and moan.

Experimenting again, Chris clenched and flexed his muscles on Josh’s cock. It seemed to get an even better response than he’d hoped. Josh grunted and fucked him harder, stuffing his face into his neck and licking at the flesh there.

For a second, Chris wanted him to bite down on his shoulder. He pictured him biting down too hard, bruising him. Thinking about it made him reflexively tilt his head back, giving Josh better access.

There was a brief moment where Josh just pressed his face into his neck, breathing in his scent, but eventually he got the hint and opened wide to latch his mouth on him. Chris practically squealed, his skin coming alive with the feeling of his tongue and teeth. He wanted Josh to bite pieces out of him and tear him apart. He wanted to die in Josh’s arms.

Wrapping his legs around Josh’s waist, Chris pulled him in closer. They groaned in unison as he managed to tug Josh into him all the way to the hilt. He rolled his hips up against his best friend, tilting his cock up against his g-spot and grinding his dick under his thumb. Josh muttered that he was close and Chris pulled him in harder and wrapped his legs tightly around his waist.

His movements became frantic and he held onto Chris for dear life as he spilled over inside of him. Chris moaned with joy at the feeling of being filled. He could get used to that.

Once he had come back to his senses, Josh looked up at him with bleary eyes.

“Wait, Chris… Did you even…”

Chris shook his head. “I haven’t finished yet, no.”

“Ah. I was so out of it I couldn’t tell. Sorry.”

The blond made a startled noise as Josh pulled out and dove between his legs again, latching his mouth over his dripping dick and shoving his fingers into him.

“W-woah, Josh- Ah!”

He felt Josh’s tongue at his entrance and watched in disbelief as he lapped up the remnants of Chris’ precum and his own load. The look on his face was so blissful he’d almost believe his pussy tasted like vanilla ice cream.

The sight was so erotic he felt himself twitching and noticed his hips chasing the stimulation almost on their own. Josh pushed his tongue deep inside and thumbed his dick in careful circles. The combined attention finally sent Chris over the edge and he threw his head back in time for his vision to blur out.

He could feel his body convulse with his orgasm as Josh caught everything he could with his mouth. Still, when he finally pulled away to catch his breath and Chris straightened his glasses to see his face he could see traces of his cum on Josh’s lips. He watched Josh lick his own lips clean, swallowing everything and giving him that mischievous smile that reminded him how much he adored him every time he got to see it.

“Oh, my God, Josh.” He gasped, crumpling onto the bed and sinking into the duvet.

“God didn’t make you cum, Cochise.” Josh stated with a wink.

Chris beckoned him closer with both hands and wrapped his arms around him. Noticing that he was clinging to him a little bit too hard, Josh reached over Chris and pulled the covers over them.

“You don’t deserve to be hurt, Cochise.” He whispered. “You deserve the world.”

But Chris had already fallen asleep, wrapped up in his arms and pressed up against his chest.

-

When he arrived at college in the same clothes he’d worn the day before, Ashley was staring at him in open disgust. When he turned to glance at her she tried to play dumb, turning back around to loudly change the subject with Emily. Chris knew she’d seen him. He knew what she was thinking.

He kind of wanted to feel guilty for rebounding immediately after their break-up, but deep down he knew that it wasn’t fair to deprecate himself like that. Chris definitely cared about Ashley a lot, but he also knew what made sense and what didn’t. The thing with her was, she tended to be stubborn and reacted to things in extremes even when there were more rational options. Before they had dated he hadn’t realised it all that much but after spending a lot of time alone together it had become painfully clear. This was a trait of hers he’d never be able to adjust to.

He wished silently that things could have worked out between them, and then ducked past the others to make a move towards his scheduled lecture.

After class, he stepped outside to see a familiar sea of faces.

Matt, Josh and Sam were crowded together, sharing cold milkshakes and catching up. Now, that was unexpected.

“Josh? What’s brought you out to the real world?” He teased.

Josh beamed up at him from the bottom of the stairs. “There you are, Cochise! Professor must have been busting your ass in there.”

He chuckled. “Yeah. The lecture ran a couple of minutes too long but it wasn’t too bad. I took good notes.”

They high-fived like old times and turned to see Matt and Sam beckoning the two of them down the street.

-

Chris ate a lot more fast food since he’d started University – everyone had. They all stopped for burgers and Joshua caught the group up on what had been happening with him.

“Well, after being admitted to the hospital for a while I started this health retreat kind of thing, right? I moved into this cozy little house and took some time to work on my art while I finished my intensive therapy programme.”

Sam nodded, stuffing fries into her mouth. Matt spoke up after swallowing a huge mouthful of beef and lettuce.

“So you’re getting better now?”

Josh hummed a positive tone and sipped his drink. “It’s not like I’ll ever be… ‘better’, but I’m definitely recovering and learning to cope. My doctors said I’m well enough to start hanging out with people again and getting my connections back. Apparently keeping these connections is super important so I don’t relapse.”

Chris finally spoke. “That makes sense. Your whole trigger was grief and loneliness wasn’t it?”

“Yeah. Must have felt awful Josh.” Sam put a hand on his shoulder and he smiled.

“You probably felt awful too, Sam. My sister meant a lot to you.”

It was true. Not only had they all lost two friends and a beloved pair of sisters, but also Sam had lost her girlfriend. It had taken a long time for her to start dating again, and even now she was still finding it hard to shake off the anxiety of losing another partner in some horrible incident.

“She did, yeah. I’m fine though.” She muttered into her plastic straw.

Josh shot her a warm smile, knowing that she was just putting on a brave face as usual. “You can always talk to me about her if you need to.”

Matt chuckled into his burger. “Back in that cave I seriously thought we’d lost you, buddy. You were really panicking. Good to see you’re getting better.”

A sad look washed over Josh’s face. “I’m real fucking sorry about that, man. I didn’t mean to freak you guys out it was just, well, the psychosis and shit… I hadn’t been thinking straight.”

“Hey, water under the bridge. We’re alive and the wendigo are dealt with. You were sick. The last thing I wanna do is dwell on that trip and all the bullshit we went through-”

An excited hand tapping loudly on the window cut Matt off suddenly. Jessica was outside. She waved ecstatically before dashing for the door.

“Jess! You’re fashionably late as usual.” Matt remarked, beckoning his girlfriend over to sit next to him.

Jessica immediately acquainted herself with the extra large fries he’d ordered.

“Of course! Now, let’s get to the bar before it’s too busy.”

-

Every inch of Josh he got to touch, even for a second, set his nerves on fire in his fingertips. The texture of his skin and the sensation of sinking his fingers into it were straight up addictive. To say he was irresistible would have been an understatement.

The idea of being seen wasn’t something Chris had been all too fixated on before. It wasn’t as if this was something he’d fantasised about repeatedly. He’d never been the type to try and kiss a classmate under the bleachers. Still, now that it was happening it was the hottest thing in the world to him. At any time somebody could dip into this alcove and the two of them would be a free peepshow.

Joshua certainly didn’t seem to mind, either, letting Chris press him against the red brick wall and moaning into his mouth. His wandering fingers felt their way to the blond’s hipbones, coaxing mumbles of enjoyment out of him.

“Mmh, Josh…”

“Cochise?”

“Let’s get out of here.”

Joshua giggled into Chris’ flannel shirt. “Sounds good to me.”

The two of them almost suffered multiple injuries just trying to get into Chris’ apartment; Joshua almost busted his knee trying to scale the stairs with his hands in Chris’ hips, and Chris almost scraped his knuckles unlocking the door too frantically.

By the time they were inside, there wasn’t anything in their way anymore. Chris slapped at light switches and walked backwards to his bedroom while Josh clung to him like his life depended on it, wrestling with his clothes and then shoving him hard into the bed.

Chris had never been in such a position with somebody and his heart was racing. With his head half-buried in his pillows and duvet, his backside was left vulnerable to attack.

Trailing kisses down his spine, Josh pried his belt open and tugged his jeans off to get at the smooth flesh underneath. He threw his underwear over his shoulder and pressed his face between his ass cheeks, causing the man under him to yelp in pleasant surprise.

Josh’s tongue dragged across his ass and it was incredible just how intensely he felt every moment of it. Without thinking, Chris gasped and pressed his ass back into his face.

For a second, Josh just looked at him in amazement at how adorable he was.

“You like that, don’t you baby?”

Chris nodded coyly, maintaining his face-down position and wiggling his hips at his best friend. This made Josh growl under his breath, needy.

“Fuck… Yeah, keep going.”

Then he leaned back in and latched onto his ass again. The poor guy had probably had no idea it could feel so good to get his ass eaten out. That was fine, though, because Josh was going to teach him every little thing he knew.

He lapped at his hole again, making him squirm and whimper. With both thumbs, he spread out his ass cheeks a little more so he could get to even more of the sensitive skin between. The taste of Chris’ flushed and sweaty skin was intoxicating.

Wondering just how far he could push the other, Josh pressed his tongue against the blond’s tight hole. The sound Chris made had him weak at the knees so he pushed a little more, feeling the tip of his tongue brush against his insides.

“J—Joshua… Fuck me. Please.”

Staring down at his dripping and desperate best friend, Josh had an idea.

“Where do you want it?”

Chris paused for a second.

“Um… Wherever you want, Josh. I trust you.”

This made his face light up and his cheeks burn red hot. Josh stuttered for a moment before digging around in his bag for some supplies.

There wasn’t very much lube left in the bottle, but there was just about enough. He coated his fingers and massaged the liquid into the outside of Chris’ hole. The feeling of cold liquid on his bare skin made the young man jump a little.

He’d loosened up a little since Josh had already played with him, so it wasn’t hard for Josh to get a couple of fingers inside. It helped that Chris had done this to himself before, too.

Joshua wriggled his fingers inside his ass, trying to find a good spot. When he ground his index finger against his g-spot, Chris practically screamed in surprise and ecstasy. How the fuck was he able to reach that spot from all the way back there? He felt the stimulation shoot through his dick and his pussy like an electrical current and found himself shaking his hips again. Josh watched him, mesmerised as he fucked himself on his hand.

“I want it, Josh. I want it.”

Not wanting to keep him waiting any longer, Josh added a third finger and flexed his hand a little to stretch and relax his muscles a bit quicker.

At this point, Chris was a panting mess and was begging in increasingly higher pitches.

“I’m ready, Josh. I want it. I want it back here.” He clenched around his digits, urging him on.

“If you say so.”

With that, Josh was pouring more lube into his hand and rubbing it into the length of his cock, enjoying the slick feeling of it. Meanwhile, Chris lay there waiting. His heart was pounding hard in his ribcage, watching a mostly-clothed Josh preparing to fuck him while he was totally nude. It felt good to be vulnerable with Josh, now that they could be alone together again. They’d been apart for so long that even being next to him felt exhilarating.

Josh grabbed his ass and spread him again, pressing the head of his cock against the tender flesh. The blond moaned, wiggling his hips in encouragement one more time until finally he felt the head finally breach him. Holding onto him carefully, Josh made sure to watch for any resistance or discomfort as he pressed inside. Chris simply bucked his hips and whined into a pillow, mumbling pleas for more. Josh was happy to follow his instructions, ploughing into him and making him squeal. His body tightened around him and Josh lost himself in it.

The harder he fucked Chris the more he yearned for him, his body on fire and his mind overwhelmed by the unbelievable feeling of being with him again. He’d been completely sure that Chris would want things to go back to normal, and that he and Ashley would make up. There was no way such a great guy would want to be with him after all the stress he’d caused.

Giving him a second chance was the most beautiful thing Chris had ever done (besides existing, of course) and he would repay him for this with every fibre of his being. Josh wanted to do whatever it took to let Chris know he was loved. He slammed his hips hard against his ass, squeezing his hips and pressing his face into his back. When he tasted Chris’ sweat he groaned and delighted in the knowledge that he could make his best friend feel so good.

“Fuck, baby, it feels so good to fuck you.” He muttered desperately into Chris’ skin. Sure, it wasn’t the most romantic thing he’d ever said but the sheer honesty of it made Chris bury his head into the bedding and moan against the soft cotton. His glasses were sliding up his forehead and into his hair, foggy from his hot breath.

The feeling of Josh’s cock ramming into his ass was so overwhelming that Chris felt his legs fall limp, and his skin felt burning hot and ice cold at the same time. He whimpered, sobbed and begged for Josh to touch him. Wandering fingers grabbed at his dick and gave it a few harsh strokes before Chris screamed into his bedding and lost his composure. He came hard, legs trembling as he pushed back against Josh’s hips and was finally fucked over the edge. Josh felt his cum spill into his hand, absent-mindedly rubbing at him until he felt Chris’ movements slow down.

“Cochise, baby, you okay?”

Chris nodded frantically, but his body was slumped over and his breathing shallow.

“I didn’t wear you out, did I babe?” Josh teased, kissing between his shoulder blades and watching him shudder at the tender touch.

“M-maybe a little bit… my legs are just tired.” Chris admitted, and as a look of endearment twitched into the corners of Josh’s face he flushed blood red. “What?”

“Sorry, Cochise, I can’t help myself. You’re so fucking cute.” He chuckled, grabbing Chris’ ankle and flipping him over with a grunt of effort.

Chris said nothing, but his heart skipped a beat at how Josh took control of his body. He didn’t care about the stupid prank at the lodge anymore. His best friend was back, and he could finally trust him again, even enough to let him do things like this.

Josh poured a little extra lube onto his cock. “Wouldn’t want to hurt you, babe.” He added with the corniest wink Chris had ever seen.

Chris just pouted, making Josh laugh again as he lifted his hips and stuffed a pillow under him. He rubbed his thumb against his dick, making circles that sent shocks through his sensitive nerves. Chris gasped, emboldened by need.

“Shut up and fuck me, Josh. I don’t want you to stop until you’ve finished deep in my ass.” He moaned, grabbing his best friend’s cock and pressing the head against his ass again.

Josh leaned over his body, pushing his lips to Chris’ collarbone and then his Adam’s apple.

“Yes, sir.” He muttered, impressed by how assertive he was getting.

And then he was back inside him, and it was so much easier this time. Chris whined, and watched Josh rut into him. The sight was mesmerising; their bodies came together over and over. He watched and felt as Josh’s desperate thrusts crashed into him and through him. Josh was becoming erratic and pushing just a little too hard, and Chris knew he was close.

“A-ah! Yes! Fuck, Josh. Don’t stop.” He gasped in encouragement, quaking with the force of Josh’s hips slamming into his ass.

Without thinking, Josh latched his teeth onto Chris’ shoulder. The contact sent a tingle of electricity through Chris’ nervous system and he asked himself if this was really happening. Then, it was.

He bit down, hard enough that Chris could feel his teeth sinking into his flesh and sharp pain shooting through his muscles. He threw his head back and a second orgasm hit him harder than he’d ever experienced. For a moment, he even felt close to blacking out. When he came to, Josh was hunched over him with his arms practically welded around him in a tight hug. His body rose and fell as he panted, likely coming down from his own climax.

“J-Josh?” Chris mumbled, barely able to speak any more than that.

He didn’t respond for a while, so Chris called out to him again.

“Josh, you okay?”

Muttering unintelligibly against Chris’ stomach, he finally lifted his head. “Cochise, baby… I’m sorry I bit you.”

“Don’t be. I fucking loved it.” He admitted, hiding some of his face behind his palm as he pulled his glasses back down over his eyes. “Seriously, that blew my fucking mind.”

Josh’s look of concern immediately fluttered back to an affectionate and wide smile, and he crawled up Chris’ body to kiss him chastely. He planted another kiss on the indentation he’d left on his shoulder with his teeth.

“I fucking love you, Cochise.”

Chris pressed his lips to Josh’s forehead and held him just as tightly, tugging his t-shirt up a little to feel his bare skin.

“I fucking love you too, Josh. Now take this off, or you’re gonna soak in your own sweat all night.”

Falling asleep with Josh’s body pressed up against his was blissful. Chris could die happy in his arms.


End file.
